<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding after a stable union by chikaralovebot (charlotebrainrot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740376">Wedding after a stable union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotebrainrot/pseuds/chikaralovebot'>chikaralovebot (charlotebrainrot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Wedding Planning, bem casado, brazilian food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:30:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotebrainrot/pseuds/chikaralovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi isn't sure if he wants to celebrate his 4th anniversary planning another wedding on the other side of the world,  but is really Bokuto's choice. </p><p> </p><p>- Marry me. - he said simply, which made Hinata shut up in the video.<br/>- I'll have to decline. I’m sorry, stranger. I am already married and I love my husband very much. - Akaashi replied wryly, looking at Bokuto with a question in his expression.<br/>- Marry me again, - Bokuto was unfazed - back in Brazil! Let's have a party! I want to taste bem-castado</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding after a stable union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, trually this is only because i really wanna go to a wedding and eat bem-casado...  the bride's dress? the vowns? the drinks? NAAH man, give me the sweetssss! </p><p>And also I just love these dorks... Was a ideia i discussed with a friend in a chat, and TA-DÃ! the first one in a while I'm ok sharing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>- Are you sure, Kou? - Akaashi squeezed the arm of the plane's chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white.</p><p>- Since about half of your first year ... - Bokuto took his hand and squeezed it gently to comfort him. - I'm serious, I knew we were going to get married at that time.</p><p>      The ridiculously cute comment was greeted by Akaashi with a little smile and helped ease his mind. But this whole story still seemed very impulsive and it has Bokuto's name written all over it or the man who now caressed his hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote><p>     <em> The plan was conceived 2 months ago, Bokuto was in a facetime with Hinata. It seemed like a normal wednesday, Akaashi was at the computer finishing some reports to Udai and Bokuto was sitting on the sofa in the living room holding his phone so that Hinata could see them both while they talked. </em></p><p>
    <em>[And then, when they lost… One of them, he started cursing a lot in Portuguese, because he thought I didn't understand… It was super vulgar, Bokuto-san, you had to see it! But Heitor shouted back that he should "calar a boca, porra" and that I spoke Portuguese better than he did.]</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- I can't wait to meet this Heitor, he seems to be a nice guy, and a real good player!</em>
  </p><p>
    <em> [ He’s the best!! And his wife is pregnant again! And they have been married for 5 years, I think... The older girl calls me tio ninja, which means uncle! She is a cutiepi-] </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- Ah, Keiji and I are going to celebrate 4 years of marriage 2 months from now! Kei, we should-</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- I don't think it's a good idea to have children yet, Kou ... - Akaashi replied without taking his eyes off the computer. But his heart heats up at the thought. - And I think that our stable union and the marriage that Hinata-san is talking about are different things. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>      Japan's legislation only allowed a couple like them to have a stable union, which was nothing more than bureaucracy and was never a problem for Akaashi. They signed the papers and celebrated with friends at home. Nothing too big. Nothing too small. Enough for them, they've always done each other enough. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>[You should have a party like Heitor and Nice! It was the biggest party I ever went to, everything was beautiful! And the food is great! There was “bem casado” which is a chocolate sweet… I can't explain it exactly, but it was very good! I had to get off the diet that day. If one day I get married I will want to have “bem-casado”… Of course there will be some weird pasta from Rome too, since Kagueyama does not seem to shut up about it.]</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>       At that moment Bokuto was lost in his thoughts and Akaashi could almost hear the gears in his brain moving and when the idea clicked, he turned his neck so fast to Akaashi that even cracked. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- Marry me. - he said simply, which made Hinata shut up in the video.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- I'll have to decline. I’m sorry, stranger. I am already married and I love my husband very much. - Akaashi replied wryly, looking at Bokuto with a question in his expression. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- Marry me again, - Bokuto was unfazed - back in Brazil! Let's have a party! I want to taste bem-castado!</em>
  </p><p>
    <em> [ bem casado... ] </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- I don't know, Kou, it's kind of an expensive idea. We can have a party like this at home. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- We can save some money in other things! Look, the league is going to end by this time in two months and we're going to have that two weeks off. We just need a weekend, everyone travels economically and we have Hinata to keep everything organized there for us!</em>
  </p><p>
    <em> [Sorry, we have Hinata doing what?]</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- Kou, even if I liked the idea, which I don't, it's a lot of people, a lot to organize, a lot to go wrong… and for what? </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>      Akaashi imagined the answer and sincerely agreed, he would love to show his love to the world. I was very proud of the man that Bokuto will become, even if he did not know how to do his finances alone. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>- Oya, the world needs to know about my love for you!</em>
  </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>That was how Akaashi was (easily) convinced. And now Kageyama slept on Hinata's shoulder (who read Udai’s new manga in Portuguese) in the same row as them, on the economic flight to Rio de Janeiro. Behind them, Sakusa slept beside Atsumu and Hoshiumi, who were discussing something with Ushijima, and finally, even though they were depressed and sleepy, all the old Fukorodani, were all in the next rows. Akaashi smiled at Komi as he pulled a sleeping Konoha's head away from his shoulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
    <em>They can all be flower girls and ring bearers! - Bokuto suggested at some point when they wore planning the party with Hinata and Nice </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>[That's like, 7 people no? - Nice was getting the hang of Bokuto’s ideas.]</em>
  </p><p>
    <em> Yeah, I mean… Kuroo will be my best man and Udai’s Akaashi. But I really want them to have a special role in the wedding… </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>I agreed. - Akaashi said, feeling an urge to kiss his husband/fiance at the spot. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em>[Okay, so about the venue...]</em>
  </p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>He thought of Kuroo and Kemna somewhere in the first class, with all that space to stretch his feet. Damn, those capitalists. But when Bokuto leaned his head on his shoulder and let out a low snore, he didn't care so much about the lack of space.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>- So, we’re going to buy the tickets to Rio, today… Everybody is going in the same plane so when we get there we can slip in Hinata’s friends house or in the hostel nerth by the venue. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Yeah… about that… Kemna and I are not going to fly economically or spend the night at someone else's house. Sorry, Bokkun, I'm staying at a hotel. BUT I will be the best godfather ever! I'll bet with you! Just you wait!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>But, whatever, he couldn't wait to read his vows to this man by the sea and eat the bem-casados so tio ninja can finally shut up about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got here thanks, I don't even know what to say.<br/>But if you want to shout about bokuaka or wedding cooking please, I have a lot of opinions and luggage from several discovery programs, be my guest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>